Feels
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: "Kau membencinya," ; "Tidak. Bukan perasaan benci, tapi perasaan ingin memiliki… yang begitu besar…." ; EXO ; Chanchen ; Chandae ; Chen!bottom ; Crack pair ; Werewolf


Feels

Berada di sebuah _Pack_ besar dengan seorang _Alpha_ yang kuat sudah menjadi cita-cita saat aku masih kecil. Tapi itu semua kandas saat Kiamat kecil menimpa keluargaku. Orangtuaku mati dibunuh oleh para pemburu saat akan mengambil seekor rusa kecil yang bahkan tidak terasa rasa daging pada tubuhnya. Aku menangis saat itu, tentu saja anak mana yang tidak akan menangis saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya pergi dan mati diwaktu yang bersamaan begitu saja. terombang-ambing aku tidak pernah tahu apa posisiku dalam sebuah Pack, enath itu Alpha, _Beta_ , atau _Omega_. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui jati diriku. Akupun tidak termasuk kesebuah Pack manapun, karena setiap sebuah Pack datang kedaerah tempat tinggal kedua orangtuaku, aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindar, karena aku takut dengan pertanyaan yang disusul oleh Pernyataan.

" _Siapa kau? Alpha, Beta, Omega?"_

" _Kau menjadi budak kami, itu mutlak."_

Karena kenyataannya aku merasa bahwa diriku seorang Omega, dan aku tidak mau mengakui itu, karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang budak.

.

.

.

Suasana hutan yang sepi membantuku untuk menangkap beberapa ekor kelinci gendut dihutan, aku tidak pernah berpikir dari mana semua kelinci itu datang, asal perutku terisi itu tidak menjadi masalah besar. Tapi, masalah besarku tiba, saat akan menggigit seekor kelinci cokelat buluk dengan tubuh serigalaku, seorang serigala besar hitam yang kuyakini seorang Alpha, membuatku berhenti melakukan berbagai aktivitasku. Aku tertangkap basah oleh seorang Alpha, tapi berita buruknya Alpha itu adalah seorang pemimpin Pack, Pack yang amat besar.

Masih dengan wujud serigalaku, aku terus memperhatikan sikap Alpha itu, seketika serigala hitam didepanku itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang lelaki jangkung berkulit putih dan juga bersurai hitam. Celana jeans dan juga sebuah tattoo dilengan kirinya, menunjukan bahwa ia berasal dari serigala yang terpandang.

"Bisa kau berubah menjadi wujud aslimu, Serigala Putih?," tanyanya lalu tersenyum tipis padaku, aku hanya mengeluarkan geramanku dan mulai berlari menjauhinya. Ya, warna dari wujud serigalaku adalah putih, seluruh tubuhku benar-benar putih, tidak terdapat cacat dimanapun. Orangtuaku bilang bahwa aku lahir pada saat salju turun dengan deras dan seluruh desa tertutup salju putih yang dingin, mereka juga bilang warna putih ini melambangkan kesuciaan yang ada pada diriku.

Aku berlari menjauhi Alpha tadi, aku terus berlari hingga seekor serigala merah dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari Alpha tadi menghalangi langkah kaki-kakiku, aku menggeram padanya, tapi ia justru balik menggeram padaku. Hingga akhirnya beberapa burung yang bersembunyi di balik rindangnya dedaunan pergi terbang jauh setelah mendengar geraman keras dari si serigala merah. Aku kembali menggeram, tapi tak lama hampir 9 ekor serigala lainnya menghampiri kami, mereka dan juga si serigala merah itu terus menatapku, nyaliku hampir ciut atau bahkan sudah hilang entah kemana. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbalik arah, tapi kenyataannya saat aku akan berbalik arah seekor serigala cokelat bertubuh hampir sama denganku menarik diriku hingga membuat tubuh serigala kami bertindihan. Aku berusaha keluar dari kukungan serigala cokelat itu, bahkan aku merubah wujud serigalaku menjadi wujud asliku, dengan susah payah, akhirnya kau berhasil keluar dari kukungan serigala cokelat itu.

Aku berniat untuk kembali berlari tapi, sebelum aku berlari tubuhku sudah menubruk seorang Alpha tadi, aku bisa melihat senyum tipisnya itu masih tersemat di bibirnya. Aku ketakutan, karena setelah sekian lama kini aku kembali berada dan bertemu beberapa manusia serigala lainnya. Tubuhku cukup bergetar, akupun menundukan kepalaku setiap beberapa dari serigala itu melirik kearahku. Hingga tanpa kusadari kesembilan serigala itu sudah berubah wujud menajdi manusia, mereka semua lelaki, dan juga memiliki tattoo seperti si Alpha tadi.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, Tenanglah," seru sebuah suara lain membuatku memutar tubuh untuk mencari tahu suara siapa itu tadi, akhirnya seorang lelaki manis berkulit tan datang menghampiriku,

"Namaku Kai, kau siapa?," Tanya lelaki manis yang menyebutkan dirinya bernama Kai itu,

AKu menggeleng masih dengan memasang wajah ketakutanku dan terus menatap mata Kai dengan tatapan curiga,

"Hey, aku bertanya siapa namamu?," Tanya Kai kembali sambil mengulurkan lengannya padaku, walaupun dengan ketakutan yang menyelimutiku, aku berhasil menyambut uluran tangannya,

"Jongdae. Kim Jongdae."

.

.

.

Entah keberuntungan darimana kini aku resmi menjadi bagian dari Pack yang aku temui di hutan waktu itu, mereka bersebelas bersaudara, bahkan mereka tinggal satu rumah, mereka sudah memiliki _Mate_ masing-masing, termasuk Kai yang pertama kali berbicara padaku, dan kini aku mengenal mereka dengan cukup baik, terkecuali seorang serigala hitam kecokeltan, yang kuketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Setelah masuknya diriku kedalam Pack ini, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terlihat senang aku berada disana. Ia selalu memasang wajah datarnya dan juga mata tajamnya. Ia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Mengenai posisiku, aku cukup beruntung mereka tidak terlalu mempersalahkan jika aku adala seorang omega, ya aku mengakui diriku sebagai seorang omega, mereka menganggapku sama, dan juga bahkan mereka selalu mengajakku untuk berburu bersama. Kini makananku bukan seekor kelinci taoi seekor rusa besar dan syarat dengan wangi daging yang kentara.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan Tao, seorang lelaki manis bermata panda sedang berlari mengejar seekor rusa gendut dihadapan kami, tapi saat aku akan menyerag rusa itu, seorang serigala lain yang sudah kuketahui siapa ia setelah melihat warna bulunya, hanya mengerang dan meraung tiada arti padanya. Chanyeol, si serigala perebut makan siangku, terus berlari setelah berhasil membunuh seekor rusan gendut tadi tanpa membawanya, ia hanya membunuh rusa itu tanpa ada niatan memakannya. Hingga suara Tao membuatku kembali kepada kenyataan, ia bilang bahwa kita bisa memakan rusa yang tadi dibunuh Chanyeol, dengan semangat akupun ikut bersama Tao yang sudah memakan bagian perut rusa malang itu. Kami makan dengan penuh suka cita, hingga akhirnya kamipun mengeluarkan suara seperti anak anjing yang sedang bercengkrama dengan tuannya.

"berhentilah bermain-main dan langsung kembali kewujud manusia kalian, kita akan berkumpul di kamar milik Kris malam ini," seru suara lain dari arah belakang kami, ia adalah si seriapa merah saat itu, namanya Xiumin. Lelaki bertubuh kekar, tapi sayang bukan seorang Alpha. Aku menyukainya, ya suka dalam arti terpesona olehnya, sikapnya yang lembut dan juga gentle di waktu yang bersamaan itulah yang membuatku terpesona olehnya, ditambah ia begitu baik padaku, seperti saat ini.

"jika sudah makan, bersihkan mulutmu ini," seru Xiumin lalu menjilati daerah sekitar mulutku yang memang masih berlumuran darah saat aku sudah menjadi wujud manusiaku. Xiumin terus menjilati daerah itu hingga saat akan menuju bibir, seorang Park Chanyeol dengan wajah yang selalu dipenuhi kemarahan meneriaki kami hingga hampir membuatku terlonjak.

"Cepatlah, Kris menunggu kita."

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah tahu suasana macam apa yang saat ini terjadi dikamar Kris, aku terduduk disebelah Xiumin, kami duduk disatu sofa single yang entah kenapa bisa muat untuk diriku dan Xiumin. Disana terlihat Kris dan beberapa Alph lain berdiskusi mengenai peluasan wilayah yang akan dilakukan Pack kami, tapi tanpa kusadari saat Kris berniat untuk menghancurkan derah hutan dimana orangtuaku sempat tinggal, aku berteriak tidak terima padanya. bahkan aku hampir mengacak-acak susunan kertas-kertas yang terususun rapih disana jika Kai dan Tao tidak menahanku. Keadaaan di ruangan itu menjadi _Chaos_ , bahkan aku terus memberontak, hingga teriakan Chanyeol menghentikan amukanku dan juga kekacauan sesaat tadi.

"JIka kau terus berulah, pergilah dari Pack kami!."

Setelah berteriak itu Chanyeol langsung pergi menembus jendela dan merubah wujudnya, aku yang terbawa emosi olehnyapun langsung berlari menyusulnya dan juga merubah wujudku. Aku terus berlari mencoba menyamai kecepatannya, hingga disebuah lahan kosong ia berdiri memunggungiku,

Aku mencoba untuk menggeram padanya, hingga saat ia berbalik aku merasa sedikit takut saat melihat kilat amarah yang kentara sekali di bola matanya, tapi emosiku belum reda aku kembali megeluarkan raungan padanya.

Pertarunganpun terjadi, Jongdae dan Chanyeol mulai bertarung layaknya lawan yang sepadan, mereka saling menubrukan diri, hingga akhirnya entah ide darimana dengan beringas Chanyeol menggigit kuat telinga Jongdae hingga akhirnya darah mengucur cukup deras dari telinga putih itu, seketika Jongdae merubah wujud serigalanya menjadi manusia normal, ia terlihat sangat lemas bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia tidak mampu, hingga teriakan Xiumin dan juga bentakan Kris yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol menjadi ingatan terkahir Jongdae sebelum jatuh pingsan dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau pikir seorang Omega tahan melawan seorang Alpha?!," teriak Kris lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol yang masih dalam wujud Serigala dengan cukup keras. Chanyeol terus terdiam saat melihat Xiumin yan membawa Jongdae- _nya_ pergi begitu saja dari pandangannya. Seketika Chanyeol[un merubah wujudnya dan memohon dihadapan Kris,

"AKu tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku merasakan yang aneh saat melihat Jongdae,"

"Kau membencinya,"

"Tidak. Bukan perasaan benci, tapi perasaan ingin memiliki… yang begitu besar…,"

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Kris, kumohon ijinkan aku untuk membuat Jongdae menjadi… _Mate_ ku."

Setelah berkata itu Chanyeol berlari mengikuti bau darah Jongdae yang dibawa oleh Xiumin, hingga dipinggir sebuah air terju ia melihat JOngdae yang terduduk lesu dengan darah yang mengalir dari telinganya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Xiumin yang dengan telaten membersihkan luka dibeberapa tubuh mulus Jongdae, hingga sebuah gerakan yang Xiumin lalukan membuat darah yang berada di tubuh Chanyeol merasa terbakar, Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas bahwa Xiumin menjilati telinga Jongdae dengan wujud serigalanya. Memang itu bisa membantu luka Jongdae, tapi Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu untuk Jongdae _nya_ , ya Jongdae _nya_.

"Pergilah dari sini XIumin,"

Seru Chanyeol lalu berdiri dihadapan Jongdae dan Xiumin, Chanyeol bisa melihat ketakutan diwajah Jongdae, tapi ia berniat untuk meminta maaf dan juga meminta hal lainnya.

Setelah kepergian Xiumin, kini Chanyeolpun duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Jongdae, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan juga ketakutan, Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan kalimat sakral yang membuat seorang Kim Jongdae membolakan kedua mata indahnya.

"Maaf telah menyakitimu, maaf telat membuatmu terluka. Maaf, tapi, ijinkan aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai Mate _ku_."

.

.

.

"Anggh...,"

Desah Jongdae saat dengan beringas Chanyeol mencium bibir manis Jongdae dengan penuh nafsu, entah dimulai dari siapa kini kedua manusia serigala itu sudah bertelanjang bulat diatas batu keras yang tadi menjadi tempat duduk Jongdae.

Chanyeol terus menciumi wajah Jongdae hingga bibir itu turun menuju leher sang kekasih yang masih dihiasi luka-luka bekas pertarunagn konyol mereka tadi.

" _Maaf…angh..kan..ah.. ..h_ ,"

Desah Chanyeol sambil berusaha untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jongdae melalui dibawah sana. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya terus berteriak dan mendesah dibawah kukungan besar nan hangat Chanyeol.

Desahan Jongdae makin terasa saat makin cepatnya gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bagian bahwa mereka, tubuh telanjang Jongdae yang ikut bergesekkan dengan batu kasar dibawah sana, menambah friksi nikmat yang dirasakan olehnya. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan wajah penuh peluh dan nikmat milik Jongdaepun kembali membuatnya terus dengan semangat menggerakan penisnya pada lubang dubur Jongdae.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah desahan panjang dan juga bersamaan, mengakhiri sesi penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dunia putih tercapai oleh dua anak adam itu. Peluh menghiasi wajah keduanya, menandakan betapa hebatnya pergaulan yang telah keduanya lakukan tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat kelelahan di wajah Jongdaepun akhirnya membawa sang pujaan hati kedalam pangkuan hangatnya.

Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus milik Jongdae dan juga gerakan lengan chanyeol yang dengan setia mengelus surai lembut Jongdae. Kini Chanyeol tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan setiap menatap Jongdae, kini Chanyeol tahu mengapa ia merasakan hatinya tidak nyaman saat melihat Jongdae yang bercengkrama dengan Kai maupun Tao, bahkan Xiumin, kini Ia sadar bahwa kenapa ia dengan sukarela membunuh seekor rusan untuk makan Jongae dan Tao, kini ia sadar bahwa ia hanya menginkan Jongdae sebagai pasangannya, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Kini disebuah hutan yang cukup rimbun terlihat beberapa serigala dengan berbagai warna yang indah berlarian di dalam sana, mencari seekor rusa gendut untuk santapan makan malamnya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku pada seekor serigala putih yang terlihat diatas pohon yang amat tinggi, serigala itu adalah Jongdae yang dengan sengaja Chanyeol tempatkan di tempat tertinggi agar Jongdae tidak ikut membantu mencari makan, dan mencabik rusa hingga mati.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeolpun kembali dengan seekor rusa dimulutnya, seketika tubuh atletis yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek itupun terpampang jelas disana, dengan cekatan Chanyeol menaiki pohon tinggi yang diatasnya terdapat sang pujaan hati, dengan sangat pelan Chanyeol membawa Jongdae turun bersamanya. Setelah sampai di bawah sana, Jongdae yang sudah kelaparanpun harus kembali menghilangkan angan-angannya untuk memakan rusa segar itu.

Karena Chanyeol menghalanginya dengan sebuah geraman dan juga kepalanya, tapi sebelum mengeluarkan protesan, Chanyeolpun mencabik-cabik tubuh rusa itu hingga mendapatkan daging besar dari tubuh itu, entah mendapat _skill_ darimana, akhirnya Chanyeolpun memberikan daging tersebut kepada Jongdae dengan cara menggunakan mulutnya, hingga kini kedua serigala berbeda warna itu terlihat seperti sedang menyatukana bibir mereka. Dan begitu seterusnya, hingga akhirnya seruan dari sang Alpha membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae kembali merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi?,"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat bulu putihmu terkena noda darah ataupun lumpur,"

"Tapi itu wajar untuk seorang serigala,"

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat bibirmu berlumuran darah lalu XIumin datang dan menjilati bibirmu kembali,"

"Oh, kau melihatnya?!,"

"Tentu saja!,"

"Kau Cemburu!,"

"Tidak, untuk apa?."

"Yasudahlah, terserahmu, _Alpha_."

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Akupun."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **TYPO adalah sebagian dari Iman.**

 _Anjir gantung gak sih? Kecepetan gak sih? Sumpah ya dari kemaren ide ini Tuh udah ada di otak tapi gaada waktu buat nulisnya, dan ff iniTERINSPIRASI DARI FF ENGLISH DENGAN PAIR CHANCHEN *as always* AKU LUPA SIAPA AUTHOR DAN NAMA FFNYA, TAPI SUMPAH FF ITU HOT, GASETENGAH-SETENGAH *-*. So, guys, maafkan aku yang malah ga update His Bodyguard dan malah buat oneshoot gagal gini. Akujuga gatau bakalan ada banyak waktu apa enggak karena aku udah kelas 3 SMA sama lagi ngurusi OnlineShop milik aku sama kakak aku buat lanjutin ff His Bodyguard._

 _Y'all can bash the author but don't you dare to bash the chara!_

 _Love you, guys._


End file.
